Unlucky Jae
by R407
Summary: Hari-hari indah Jaejoong akan berakhir-dan mulai dari sekarang, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya harus berurusan dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyebalkan /YUNJAE/ Genderswitch!/ Don't like don't bash


**R407 Presents,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**UNLUCKY JAE" – Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Warning : Genderswitch. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah sesial ini sebelumnya.

Meskipun aku cukup ceroboh (dan ya, aku mengakuinya), aku tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya. Semalam, setelah menyelesaikan tugas dosenku yang menyebalkan di rumah salah seorang temanku. Pulangnya kami minum sebentar, tidak cukup lama tapi berkat stress berkepanjangan dan moodku yang memang sedang tidak baik akupun menenggak habis empat botol soju, aku mabuk dan pulang dalam keadaan memalukan ditemani supir taxi yang baik sekali. Begitu sampai di rumah, Appa yang ternyata menungguku pulang langsung mendampratku habis-habisan, tidak ada uang jajan untuk seminggu dan kartu kredit yang ditahan. Oh entahlah, bagaimana caranya mulai sekarang aku menghidupi kebutuhanku sendiri yang sangat banyak itu.

Kedua, setelah insiden itu kini aku terbangun dengan wajah dan pakaian yang begitu mengenaskan. Wajah yang berada di kaca itu bukan aku yang biasanya tampil sempurna, andwae! Ketika aku kembali dari kamar mandi setelah sekian lama membersihkan seluruh tubuhku, aku baru menyadari sekarang pukul Sembilan dan itu artinya aku sudah benar-benar terlambat kekampus.

Ya tuhan! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Belum sampai kampus saja nasibku sudah sedemikian malang.

Dan seharusnya, kalau aku tahu hari ini aku akan mengalami hal-hal yang lebih sial lagi—lebih baik aku sama sekali tidak kekampus sekalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong!"

Ya, itu namaku. Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Pria tampan yang memanggilku itu namanya Kim Hyunjoong, pangeran semester tiga dan diam-diam, aku begitu menyukainya.

"Ne?" Aku memalingkan wajahku perlahan, oh tidak! Hyunjoong mendekat! Melihatnya dari radius dua meter saja sudah membuatku meleleh. Dan.. apa ini? Ia kini berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Pria sexy ini benar-benar membuatku sulit sekali bernafas.

"Tugas dari Han Seongsaeng-nim… kau tahu kan kita akan sekelompok lagi?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Tentu saja aku tahu dengan jelas kami akan sekelompok, karena diam-diam, aku sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kami tetap bersama meskipun absen kami berjauhan, keke.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, setelah jam makan siang, kutunggu di depan perpustakaan ya! Kita harus segera menyelesaikanya, kau tahu kan bagaimana menyebalkanya dosen itu kalau sampai terlambat mengumpulkan tugas semacam ini?"

"Tentu saja, Hyunjoong. Baiklah, setelah makan siang, ya? Jika aku belum muncul kau bisa menghubungi handphone ku"

"Aku tahu" Hyunjoong tersenyum kecil memamerkan deretan gigi atasnya yang putih seperti poselen itu. Dan oh—apa ini? Tuhan! Ia mengusap kepalaku!

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti"

"Ya, sampai jumpa" Setelah mendapat jawaban dariku ia pergi, masuk ke dalam kelas selanjutnya.

Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Senang sekali! Meskipun kami cukup akrab ia tidak pernah mengusap apalagi menyentuh kepalaku sebelumya, ini yang pertama dan aku masih tidak percaya pangeranku melakukanya!

Ya, aku tahu ini semua memang berlebihan, tapi Hyunjoong memang begitu special buatku. Ia pria yang cukup atau bahkan sangat tampan, pintar dan ramah. Aku menyukainya sejak masa orientasi siswa dan menahan perasaan selama amper satu setengah tahun begitu melelahkan.

"Manse!"

"AAAH Junsu!" aku merangkul seorang yeoja yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kelas, Kim Junsu, seorang sahabaku yang sangat baik hati. Wajahnya terlihat binggung sembari mengernyit menatapku aneh.

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi dia mengusap kepalaku!"

"Dia? Siapa?" Ia mendekap erat map dalam genggamanya.

Aku berbisik ditelinganya, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran-ku, Kim Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong yang agung!"

"MWO?! KAU SERIUS? YAK KIM JAEJOONG! INI BERITA BESAR! Cepat ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa pangeran tampan ini bisa melakukanya padamu!"

Aku hanya melonjak girang menjawab pertanyaanya sementara meskipun tidak tahu apa-apa Junsu malah ikut melonjak kegirangan. Sahabatku ini memang satu-satunya yang tahu perasaanku pada Hyunjoong, sepertinya selama bertahun-tahun berteman denganku akhirnya ia senang juga melihat penderitaanku sebagai pemuja rahasia Kim Hyunjoong sepertinya akan berakhir.

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi ia mengusap kepalaku seperti ini!"

"Ya—kau tidak boleh mencuci rambutmu! Sampai kumalpun kau tidak boleh mencucinya! Daebak!"

"Aaaaah Junsu! Apakah kita harus merayakan ini sekarang? Haruskah aku mentraktirmu makan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan restaurant sushi mahal yang ada di depan kampus sana, haruskah kita kesana sekarang juga? AAAAH JUNSU!—"

CRACK!

Wajah Junsu menegang, entah kenapa, rasa bahagia tadi seolah hilang dan tergantikan dengan firasat yang sungguh tidak enak. Ketika menoleh kebelakang, baru kusadari bahwa insting kewanitaanku benar.

Ada seorang namja, menatapku dengan kedua mata musangnya yang sebentar lagi siap meledak, sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata ia langsung menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dibawah lantai.

Dan baru kusadari kalau ini lebih buruk ketimbang mata meledaknya barusan.

Oh tuhan—Aku baru saja menginjak-injak smarphone mahal miliknya hingga…

hancur lebur tak berbentuk.

Dan aku hanya bisa tetunduk lemas.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued, Shall I?**


End file.
